User talk:Chuck1551
Chuck, your time has arrived. You've by far gained my trust as a quality editor. You don't have to but I'd suggest talking to Play2often and ask him to bump your up to Deputy (tell him you have my support). 03:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 05:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck sorry to bother you but congrats on your promotion but I think your a far better editor than me just to tell you Thanks for the recognition Dunewolfz! Gone to grovel now :) Oh, and Tmi1080, everyone's equal in my world. Chuck1551 10:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 22:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Hey thanks for the comment on the background cinematics Tmi1080 17:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude come join my chat k Tmi1080 16:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ive started a new chat come and talk with me k Yo Chuck Im in France right now and im using my uncles computer France? Having a good time? I went there once... but I was only 3 and I can't remember much :) Chuck1551 13:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 18:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Hey your right Chuck XD Yep, you? Chuck1551 18:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 15:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) well I came back from France and I had a good time I had my birthday there and I am now 13 years old and what do you think of my Promotional Art/Concept Art? Tmi1080 (talk) 15:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Thanks You are right, The Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II is unlocked through the 'Immortal' trophy, thats how I unlocked it :) although some people have reported unlocking it through the 'Stuntman' trophy. I think this can happen to multiple trophies as I unlocked the Atlas Earthquake through the 'Competitor' Trophy rather than platinum like it is supposed to be, strange... :P Sammyrock0087 12:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I glitched the Earthquake too, but I've also unlocked the Stuntman trophy repeatedly and nothing's happened. Chuck1551 (talk) 11:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha yeah I do like Pendulum ;) but I like loads of the artists on MotorStorm. My two favouritest MotorStorm songs are Hyper - Hot Rockin' and Hadouken! - Liquid Lives (Noisia Inst. Remix), but yeah Blood Sugar should be in MotorStorm 6! And its a 16+ game anyway so they probably don't need to censor it :D Peace ;) Sammyrock0087 23:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Good point haha Chuck1551 (talk) 08:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 16:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Yeah You are right Tmi1080 (talk) 19:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC)I saw it Tmi1080 (talk) 19:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Nice MotorStorm Variation to Gymkhana but are you intrested in Gymkhana and Hooning if you are I'll add you on PSN once my PS3's HDMI Port gets fixed So we can play DiRT 3 online Holy Dooley! It's all shiny and stuff. Let's see how this goes, if it starts to look really strange I'll revert it back to the old one, but for now the MSRC Trailer format is here. RE: You'd have to change your entire standard Navbox template to make it collapseable. 15:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) You'd need to talk to someone from Wikipedia, because I'm not the best one when it comes to these. Collapsable Navboxes basically have a hell of a lot of code that if one thing is messed up, it's completely trashed. See if Rappy will help you. Leave him a message saying you need help with Collapsable Navboxes 15:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 15:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC)I'm Going to France yet AGAIN in Feburary and I'll be going to florida next month for my aunt Mary's ash spreading RE: Floored it and leaned back. Skimmed across it for about 10 feet then bailed because it starting slowing down, the ATV still made it across though. 20:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, it was with a Yamaha Banshee. The Banshee is kinda built for sand dunes and hydroplaning. 21:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and full-sized cars can hydroplane across water too.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VjP4SjK2O0 21:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Why Tmi hates Mud Pluggers. Tmi1080 (talk) 17:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC)If you need to know why I hate Mud pluggers is because I got PIT Manuvered by an ATV and they're so slow and every time I drive them I wreck Mud Plugger is credit to team. 17:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Mud Plugger does not appreciate this defamation. Mud Plugger is best class and is credit to team. 17:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha yeah, you're a lot nicer than Dune :) You have to admit, those ideas are flippin' stupid, guns? exiting vehicles? commentators? We don't want DJ Atomika yapping over the awesome soundtrack! :P but if you think about it, Evo are gonna be listening to their fans, so if they find this page they'll pretty much do exactly what it says. Well, to a certain extent, I'm sure we don't have to worry about them acknowledging those terrible ideas! :L Sammyrock0087 13:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hell, Evo didn't listen to us the first time around. What makes you think they'll do it this time? 15:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: this. 01:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck I came up with a name for the unnamed Rally Car I call it The Wulff Bolter Mk II and it should be featured in the next MotorStorm Title Tmi1080 (talk) 17:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ok then maybe not the Wulff Bolter but how about the Italia Gagliano Mk. II or something like that Re: Replicas 'n' stuff Haha yeah that would look awesome! Theres a Vauxhall Zafira in my town, and someone has dressed it up exactly like Ken Blocks Fiesta, strange to do it to a Zafira lol, but I'm defo gonna build a Wombat Typhoon, its awesome and theres no decent buggies on the market today! Sammyrock0087 13:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I know lol its flipping stupid, the graphics look amazing, if they'd done it to a fiesta, even a stock one, it would look good, but the Zafira is a people carrier! They do still makes V4s btw, they are the staple bike engine. Superbikes have high revving V4s, but Choppers and such also have V4s, just low revving ones (This is the kind I want in my Wombat Typhoon, because it sounds like a real buggy). I actually own a dune buggy already (lucky me :D) its called an AXR Crossbone, look it up :) But my Typhoon is gonna be built from the ground up EXACTLY like the MotorStorm one. The engine will be roughly 200bhp topping 130mph! Theres actually a spaceframe of a Typhoon on Cargo Hold, this could really help me construct the frame to the right dimensions and scale :) Sammyrock0087 16:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thatwould be awesome.....Sammyrock0087 18:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Agreed :) but I wouldn't say MV is easy, I'm about 8 wins off a full gold festival, and there are a few IMPOSSIBLE races, the hardest being Ticket #17 Buggy Byway on Raingod Mesa. As far as Festival, MSMV is the hardest I would say, in terms of trophies and unlockeing every car, Pacific Rift is the hardest. RC is moderate, and I don't have a PSP so I've never played Arctic Edge :P Sammyrock0087 20:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Really? I've always found MV harder. Like I said, I've yet to win every race, and I've platinumed MSPR (One of the trophies being gold in every event). Its funny you should say that about the eliminator, because I found it impossible too, but then after I did it (ages ago) I was trying to platinum MSPR for my cousin (couple of weeks ago), came to that race and won first try :P you just have to know what route to take :) I would say the 2 hardest events of MSPR are a Rank 6 Razorback Racing Truck race called 'Punching the rolls', and a Rank 8 3 lapper on Riptide on ATVs called 'All-Terrain Vengence'. I just got home from school one day and I said to my self, I'm getting gold in those today....45 mins later I had the Champion Trophy :) Sammyrock0087 20:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, I'm just being stupid. "Chuck" means I made the thumbnail image 292px. 20:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha I suppose ;) I just controlled my temper because I wanted the Mirage Bastille and the trophy so bad :P 'Punching the Rolls' took about 8 tries and 'All-Terrain Vengence, took about 15 tries :) btw little side note, I took part in BEARDYWEIRDYMAN's 30,000th Ranked Race, go on Youtube and type in 'BEARDYWEIRDYMAN 30000', its by a guy called 'woppatoosay'. I'm in the video, my PSN is dotcommer and I'm the one in the Dump Truck on his last race on The Edge :) Sammyrock0087 22:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha Kill the Buggy was fun today, I slipped past you like a pro ;) Really? Did you not go online on Chuck1551? Sammyrock0087 21:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow, Hopefully I'll be able to find a camera/fix my HD PVR so I can record some Kill the Buggy and Demo derbies! 22:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My PVR is refusing to turn on so I'm going to use ye olde camera-and-tripod method. We'll do some races then switch over to KTB, Demo derbies, and MM. My camera holds 45 minutes of video at a time, so I'll have to switch over every 45 minutes. 00:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Header You like what Rappy did? The image up at the top on the header? If it wasn't for him it wouldn't be there because I messed it up the first time around. 02:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How come you and Dune have brown and grey names?. I want a unique colour too! :) Sammyrock0087 19:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC)